Radiation of electromagnetic signals having high-power and arbitrary polarizations over ultra-wide frequency bandwidths from size-constrained installations are required for many applications. To meet such requirements, multiple antennas covering different frequency bands and polarizations are typically used. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a single antenna which can meet the high-power, arbitrary polarization, and ultra-wide frequency bandwidth with a compact structure.